


DRABBLE: Presents for Dawn

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Anya makes inappropriate suggestions for a birthday present for Dawn.





	DRABBLE: Presents for Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: prompt: Spike finds a baby bunny rabbit and decides to bring it home, and oh yeah, he's with Anya when he finds it.

Spike had to admit to himself that it was nice to be hanging out with the only other “demon” in the Scooby group, even if she was suggesting inappropriate presents for him to give Dawn for her birthday. He sighed lightly and began to tune out Anya’s most recent suggestion of toys that were NOT for someone who was Dawn’s age.

"Anya, luv, I’m not shopping for Buffy since it’s DAWN’s birthday," Spike emphasized, before stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the perfect present for his Nibblet. 

Unfortunately, Anya had also noticed where Spike’s attention had wandered to, and she was now screaming and attempting to climb up Spike to escape the innocent bunny nibbling on the grass before them.

"It’s evil; kill it, Spike," Anya screamed as she clutched Spike even tighter.

"Bloody hell, Anya, it’s just an innocent baby bunny" Spike exclaimed as he carefully leaned down to scoop it up to bring home for Dawn, ignoring Anya as she released him and dashed away.


End file.
